cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Marton Csokas
Marton Csokas (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''xXx'' (2002) [Yorgi]: Shot to death by Vin Diesel on Marton's boat, which then crashes and explodes. (Thanks to Vlabor, Tommy, and ND) *''Timeline (2003)'' [Sir William DeKere a.k.a. William Decker]: Stabbed/slashed to death in a swordfight with Gerard Butler (he dies while talking to Gerard). (Thanks to Vlabor and ND) *''The Bourne Supremacy (2004)'' [Jarda]: Garroted with an electrical cord by Matt Damon at the end of a struggle, who then sets his home on fire. (Thanks to Eric, Vlabor, and Tommy) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)'' [Poggle the Lesser]: Bisected at the waist with a lightsaber by Hayden Christensen. (Note: Marton provided the voice of this CGI character in the previous film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002); in this instalment, the character does not speak, so Marton was not involved in this film--but since it's still his character, I'll go ahead and list it just in case.) (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) [Charles Kingsleigh]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, at some point between the opening prologue and the main portion of the story. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Dream House (2011)'' [Jack Patterson]: Burned to death when Elias Koteas deliberately spills a can of gasoline down the basement steps onto Marton while the house is burning. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)'' [Jack Barts]: Shot in the eye with a silver bullet (having been shot in the other eye with a ball bearing to no effect) by Benjamin Walker, using a modified combination shotgun/axe (his body is later seen when Rufus Sewell uncovers him). (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and ND) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014)'' [Dr. Ashley Kafka]: Electrocuted after being strapped into an electrical harness by Jamie Foxx, who then immerses him into a vat of water. *''The Equalizer (2014)'' [Teddy]: Shot in the throat with a nail gun by Denzel Washington, after having shot him with it repeatedly, while Johnny Skourtis watches on. *''Noah (2014)'' [Lamech]: Hit on the head with an axe by Finn Wittrock, while his son (Dakota Goyo) looks on helplessly. *''Sin City: A Dame To Kill For (2014)'' [Damien Lord]: Beaten to death by Josh Brolin. TV Deaths *''Farscape: Bone To Be Wild (2000)'' [Br'Nee]: Accidentally sliced in half by the energy beam of his own miniaturizer during a fight with Ben Browder; his remains are then eaten by the starving Francesca Buller. (Marton was in heavy alien makeup for this role) *''The Three Stooges'' (2000 TV) [Ted Healy]: Killed (off-screen) in a bar fight; we learn of his death when Evan Handler informs Paul Ben-Victor and Michael Chiklis. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Xena: Warrior Princess: A Friend in Need Part 2 (2001)'' [Borias]: Killed by Lucy Lawless' bodyguards. (Thanks to Vlabor) Csokas, Marton Csokas, Marton Category:New Zealand actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Star Wars film